my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
R:mo
t 0:00folks Ahmed no mood to rant on this0:03saying that I had to watch Taylor episodes love0:07going to have one of my closest friends do it for me0:11I told them he would be getting cookies for this review0:15but don't tell on that's just a lie because he slaughtered his family0:19and blamed it on obtaining one cell let me introduce to you0:23straight from nuts mental asylum let me KN0:27well compacted and ranch am when he was a kid0:32catch had polite conversations with you0:35and ship turning into alliance and walking away one only0:39well my close friend dante lani0:43have offered me cook he should do a ramp for him on the neck xio0:46robot and monster i cant watch this show0:50but bank did and he gave me his notes to read and do with the plant forum0:55I'll try not to mention all the messages that on sing and dance notes though1:000 get ready for oh my god1:05that stain on the wall has ice 01:08sorry get ray to be bored to the plane eventually1:11handy here is my rants on robot and monster1:16way been wrote the notes shouldn't this be his rant but I'm writing1:21forum much sense does that make all look1:25at just my with the next show1:29this show is called robot monster judging by that title1:33it's pretty easy to figure out what the show is about that's right1:37it's about Swedish yo to learn a pizza box1:40now way it's about a robot and monster1:44such a shame because the ID I came up with probably would make it more1:48interesting xio1:49seeing as how I knew a pizza box once shell1:53this show is about a robot named robot1:57and a monster named monster they had never2:00adventures and their futuristic world well2:04guys I think that tree outside this window just winked at me2:090 right the rant couldn't they have given these characters different names2:14that would have been like calling Daffy Duck just duck2:18and calling Pinkie Pie Pink Pony calling Homer Simpson2:22Yellowman personally2:26I think the names up doorknob and cello that these characters better2:30and actually get me to like the characters already because2:34I myself love to have a nice healthy snack adore mobs while using2:38shellow to beat up the cracks in the floor my cell2:41anyway let's get to the review up certain episodes2:45the first episode damn watch what's called the package2:50ns1 robot monster watching a black-and-white show that's going to2:54colorize in future episodes2:56way they live in the future and they gone back to black and white TV3:01what sense does that make surely they would have made it to where if you don't3:05like characters and a certain show3:07you can reach into your TV and stab 'em I3:13sorry that just reminded me of when that ping want killed by a tire3:18family and blamed it on me one of these days3:22I'm going to find you paying one anyway3:26to needed color TV but they don't have enough money for it3:30so go outside to look for a quick job a mysterious robot thing comes out finale3:35in Upper semi it is a lover package forum Wow3:39they're lucky last time a guy I found now only offered me money3:43he put up line followed me and make me suck something3:46capping a donut smoothie he invented3:50I thought it was good the next thing I knew3:53I was at ditch with the box I was wearing a fedora hat cell3:57throughout this episode always robot monster do is go to several different4:02locations4:03and that's it nothing else happens in this episode huh4:08personally I'm more entertained by watching my chair in my cell4:12that shares a really good juggler anyway4:16eckardt emitter them walking around robot monster getting to a final4:20location4:21it turns out they're delivering a birthday present for party4:24one wonders why now the other robots could deliver the package4:28but whatever this episode was4:32while bench notes say things I can say in this video4:35so I think he'd enjoy it he says it was rather boring4:39and the ending was nothing but big back to top out that would've liked the4:42something humorous4:44but I was rather similar to an ending up a new episode of Spongebob4:48personally from what I've read I think the CEP so we'll have been better if4:53there was a lamppost sing in a Kentucky bluegrass song4:57i've seen one on the streets do that all the time I'm the only one who stops and5:01give them money for it5:03the next episode BAM watch was ok go school5:07and this episode a robot a no go wants to spend time with robot monster5:12robot monster don't like em but I'll go zap some self with robots call rate5:17and I'll go actually become school sunau5:20robot monster want to hang out with them5:23what follows is 10 minutes them following gogo5:27around she at death my eyes really hurt my toe with that axe5:32a man as he adorable swing in and around5:35why oo sorry I got bored anyway5:39meen robot monster realize it's bad for them to be stocking5:42no go and that's the only reason ok I'll stop them5:46was because nobody would hang out with them that's right kids5:50if nobody likes you men stock them until they do become your friends5:55don't worry it worked for me there was this one girl I really liked in high5:59school6:00I want her to like me icon saliste doctor6:03which lead to me getting matched in the eye being beaten up by her boyfriend6:08and getting my like shot of fire dad I mentioned that was a paying one and her6:13mom was a mongoose6:14her mom made a nice for challah though anyway6:18bench said this episode was also its boring and that it was just the previous6:22episode with the few tweaks to net6:25the next episode Ben watch was grandma's day out6:29this episode starts off with robot and monster watching TV6:32and advertising the cyber monkey is being brought to their see you6:37they want to go robot has watches grandma6:40there was one time my grandma tried to marry a fly but I don't believe in PTLD6:45so I had to kill them ball I6:50why dario of you yeah it's all crap6:55all I can say like that okay yeah6:59you're against a report for three years7:02live allies I shoot7:06my yeah huh7:11well anyway robots akers monster into watching his grandma forum while robot7:16coasters7:17new what also stem answer then chasing after robots grandmother7:21okay if this all a show has going for it7:24walking stocking and chasing wheres the variety7:28can't do something else how about the two plants have a card game with the7:32Koala7:33or about they try to build a table but the tree they try to cut down7:37runs away and finally have an episode that can be used as propaganda against7:43paying one7:44playing with baby kill before they kill your family just like they killed my7:49anyway this episode ends with the cyber monkey break and now but the cage7:54picking up grandma and taking her to the top of a tall building7:57where Obama's tried to save her buy you some applying8:01this reminds me that classic movie moment the giant Nate that lamp a just8:05our new york city8:06it's my favorite movie of all time reefer madness8:11show robot monster say grandma the end8:15corner bench notes this episode was that also rather boring8:19what the home-ice the King Kong being a slap in the face8:23King Kong and arsenio mice the King Kong in this episode8:28%uh he's probably bank in the Carnival of Souls ask ending that I mentioned8:32earlier8:33we move on to life episode been watched spare robot8:38and this one like its second doing its job watching lightbulbs go by on a8:42conveyor belt8:43hey that's number not my seventeen favorite hobby shop8:47anyway rely makes another version event self to do his job for am8:52all the shit around the house all day it turns out know if I can tell the new8:56robot apart from the other robot8:58despite the fact the second robot only says pipe freezes9:02and this leads to such thing as robot to getting preset a Poetry Club9:06their boss liking robot to better am monster enjoy spending time with robot9:11do better Neen onto style robot9:14here go to a museum where robot monster makeup9:18however the world's smallest bomb explosion sent them into space9:23and that's how it ends huh I guess they're going to be slaves Italy9:28people that live on the planet Neptune now9:31bench notes say that this episode all the standard double gate you're9:34following the law that does nothing new with that9:37and he once again call a cliche did on funny9:40personally I think 11 there for about 2 made a batch of cupcakes that Tom robot9:45monster and a key ports9:47keyboards are rather entertaining if I say so myself9:52anyway this general problems with this show are9:56he called it the most playing cartoon he's ever seen10:00there's nothing to the characters the plots are boring10:03any damn fine anything in this show that came close to being considered humor10:07he also doesn't like the animation he feels that the craters are spending so10:12much money on the animation10:13that's taking up too much their budget to put effort into it anything else on10:18this show10:19plus it's in CGI and barely resembles a cartoon10:23and looks more like a long period up a video game cutscene10:26he would like to note that this show was produced by low bar studios10:31which you think it's quite a dental saying it's held the standards for the10:34show are rather low10:36well that spans ran on robot monster10:39now if I can have the floor for a sec get I agree with Ben about this10:45makeshift be wasting their time making car tens like this10:48instead they should make a cartoon about box and the speaker10:52just film Rosco box in speaker for half an hour every episode10:56they'll care to people like me who find joy man the simplest things11:00Picasa make a cartoon about an am a ball just bouncing over on11:05and over again out what's that and use my imagination11:09Bell plot lines around it finally they should11:13okay yeah ICU why going here11:17Gary just what what quiet here without permission11:20why see for yourself11:24tell you what may allow pot11:27I would review into little pieces right now I didn't happen tank straitjacket on11:31me11:33I'll it's all right now now I talk that way about my paper plane11:37cookies I'll kill you quality11:40what its blog I try to take a nap but I hear you yelling at something11:45backing one is insulting me11:48that's a bag I'll tickets i dont11:51are you in cahoots all wat11:55are you come out the video yes I've read dear all of your notes11:59all right back to nuts with you why I12:04help you I wat yeah12:09sorry about that pokes I can you blame me12:12show makes me so poor that will fall asleep just talking about it12:16well I don't let me get my point across to you12:19a way bombay now I'm sliding out I'm going to buy12:24yeah wanna check12:31hey hey Hey12:44Hey12:47hey pass12:52Hey